


LIFE IS STRANGE 2

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: LIFE IS STRANGE [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Racism, Telekinesis, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "How far would you go to secure your future?"Esperanza (goes by Esme) and Kihyun are pretty close as siblings, yeah they fight here and there, but still close, but when their dad gets killed in front of them, they have to protect each other always, but Kihyun has a little secret to share.
Series: LIFE IS STRANGE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402564





	LIFE IS STRANGE 2

****

**1: Oh my god, Dad!**

**Esme's P.O.V**

***WALKING HOME***

**I get off the school bus, checking my phone to see if I have any messages from Felix, the guy I have a massive crush on, and in the corner of my eye, I see my best friend Lyla get off the bus as well, "See you tonight! Don't be late, losers!" I hear her yell to our friends, and then she grabbed me on my shoulders and I jump "Okay, update time! You heard back from Felix yet?" She asked me and I sighed**

**"Um... no... I'm sure he'll reply at some point." I tell her**

**"Let me take a look at the situation." She says and I give her my phone "'Hey Felix, u going to the party tonight?'" She read and looked back up at me, "Dude, we talked about this! Could you have any less game?" She asked me and I grew annoyed as I take my phone back from her**

**"I'm no good at this! How about: "Yo Felix, see you at the party, let me know if I should bring handcuffs"?" I ask and she laughed**

**"Oh my God! You thirsty bitch. Here, let "Lyla The Love Witch" work her magic..." She says and I give her my phone again**

**"Okay, Just... Don't make me sound like a loser." I say as we began to walk over to where my house was**

**"I said matchmaker, not miracle worker..." She said to me, and I saw that she was about to send so I panicked a little**

**"Hey, hold on, let me check it before you send!" I exclaimed and she gave me back my phone**

**"Too late!" She yelled and I look at the text**

**""Would be awesome 2 see you there."" I say reading the text and I look over at her "What? I could have texted that..." I say to her**

**"It's a good start... He'll text back, you'll see." She told me**

**"You know... I don't even know if I wanna go tonight..." I say to her, and she scoffs**

**"Oh please. It's gonna be fun! You hate every party." She says and I sigh**

**"Oh because... They're all the same. Too many people, too fucking loud, everybody's wasted..." I say to her**

**"Yes, Esme. You just described... a party!" She exclaimed and I heard my phone go off, and Lyla moves closer to me "Well? The suspense is killing me!" She exclaimed but it was just a text from my dad and I sighed**

**"It's Dad. Wants to know if I'm coming home after school." I say to her and I groaned "Jeez, I'm not a ten year old..." I continued and she sighed**

**"He just cares about you, Esme... Anyway, you should be happy your dad's looking out for you." She told me and then she got a text from her phone, and she pulled it out "Oh, it's Felix. Saying he can't wait to see us at the party!" He exclaimed and I widened my eyes**

**"What? Really? Yes!" I cheered**

**"Told you I would work my matchmaker magic." She bragged and I rolled my eyes**

**"Hmm... So... So what should I wear tonight?" I ask her**

**"A condom." She says and I snort**

**"Ho ha ha. Paying plenty of attention in Sex Ed class, I see..." I say and then we pass by in front of my asshole neighbor Brett Foster's house**

**"Hey, lovebirds! Back from the loony bin?" He asked**

**"Shut the fuck up, dickhead!" Lyla screamed at him and he gave her the middle finger "Damn, your neighbor's an asshole." She told me and I nodded**

**"Yup. Always true to himself!" I say to her**

***DIAZ FRONT YARD***

**Me and Lyla went to sit down in our front yard, "Man... We need to find a couch for your yard one day." She says as we sat down on the deck and I saw Lyla pull out a pack of cigarettes**

**"Oooh careful... Last time my Dad almost busted me out here..." I say to her**

**"Because you were alone. Your Dad wouldn't bust me. He loves me. So... You want a hit or not?" She asked wanting to pass me a cigarette and I shook my head**

**"Nah. Maybe at the party. Track stars aren't supposed to smoke, ya know..." I say to her and she scoffed**

**"Yeah, sure. I'll remember this when you're begging for a spliff tonight..." She told me and put the pack back "Speaking of weed... I got that covered tonight. What else do we need? Eric said his parents don't leave shit at the cabin so... we better make an Official Party List..." She says and grabbed my hand**

**"Hey whoa, what the hell are you doing?" I ask her**

**"Don't move! You're my human post-it note. First we need money for supplies... munchies... chips n' dip... soda... et cetera..." She says**

**"This better wash off!" I exclaimed**

**"And of course, we must not forget... ZE BOOZE!!!" She exclaimed and I laugh**

**"I can probably snag a six-pack from Dad if he's got enough. Hey, did you ever think of maybe... just... sending a text instead?" I ask her and I look at my hand and it said 'Cash, Food, Booze'**

**"Hmmm... Oh right! Blankets!" She says and grabbed my hand again "It's gonna get sooo chilly tonight! You and Felix are gonna need something to snuggle under... Oh, one last thing! C... O... N... D... O..." She says and I pull my hand away**

**"Aargh stop! You're out of room, punk!" I exclaimed and I saw it said 'Cash, Food, Booze, Blankets' and it had a smiling 'C' that's supposed to be a penis and I laughed "Is this how you see a penis? Damn, you should try and actually see one for real." I say to her and she rolled her eyes**

**"You don't wanna go down that road, dude. My chances of scoring tonight are probably... ten times yours!" She says and I scoffed**

**"You wish..." I say to her, and I hear planes flying over us making the loud ass sound**

**"These fucking planes, man... I wanna hate them, but... I'll miss them so much if I move somewhere else. Shit changes so fast... I get so emo sometimes, wondering what'll happen to us once we graduate. Will you still be my BFF? Will shit ever get better than 1452, Lame Avenue?" She asked and I smiled**

**"No es posible, sister. With all that shit going on... A dirty Mexican like me hanging out with an Asian chick... Uh... I mean... That's a one way ticket to jail." I say to her and she scoffed**

**"Oh, I'm not worried. You'll be pacing your ass off behind that waaaaall way before me." She told me and I laugh**

**"Shit, you're right. I need to get cooler than you, so my 10 thousand followers keep me out of trouble." I say to her and she smiled**

**"I mean, no way you can... but... I love you anyway." She says and then she stood up "OK, it's getting way late and I gotta pick out my outfit for tonight. Skype me later when you're ready. Hugs!" She says and I hug her quickly "Talk to you soon." She told me and then walked off**

**"Hello, Friday night..." I say to myself**

***DIAZ HOUSEHOLD RECEPTION***

**I walk in and I hear my dad and my little brother (adopted brother) Kihyun laughing about something "Hey! Perfect timing! Just the daughter I wanted to see." He says and I laugh**

**"I'm your only daughter, dad. Sure. But, I'm a little busy." I say to him**

**"Did you see Lyla? She said we could go to the movies next week. She said--" Kihyun says until I cut him off**

**"Dude. Bug her, not me! You're not exactly her type..." I say to him**

**"You're lucky she puts up with you..." Dad told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Jeez, thanks pop. I feel really supported right now." I say sarcastically**

**"You're welcome. And now we need... an objective judge. That would be you!" Dad says**

**"Really?" I ask**

**"Hey, no fair!" Kihyun complained and Dad shushed him**

**"Court is in session. Judge Diaz... presiding over the case... of the last... Chock-O-Crisp..." Dad says putting the candy bar on the counter and I sighed**

**"I... I have to go... Uh... Get ready for a party and stuff. So..." I say to him**

**"Well if you want to attend a party and stuff... you have to earn it... your Honor." He told me and I sighed**

**"Aww shit..." I swear**

**"Hey, she swore!" Kihyun says pointing at me and I scoff**

**"Yes, I heard, tattletale." I mock and he growled at me and I laughed**

**"Please Judge Diaz. Be an example to the court and society. Then you can go hook up or... chill or... whatever! Now... Who deserves to eat this final... Chock-O-Crisp? Your adorable little brother, who eats about ten bags a week..." Dad says and Kihyun does his eyebrow dance at me and smiled "Or your poor suffering father...who slaves over a hot engine to provide his family with a home and a garage?" He continued**

**"Me! Me! Me!" Kihyun exclaimed with his hand raised and I pull it down "Come on Judge..." Kihyun says giving me the sad eyes**

**"Shh. Let him decide... Judge? The verdict, please." Dad says and I sighed**

**"Kihyun...is innocent and so the jury gives him the Chock-O-Crisp!" I say and Kihyun smiled**

**"Oh yeah! I win!" Kihyun exclaimed**

**"Okay. Back to work. I hear an engine calling my name... And you better play nice together... Like you always do..." Dad says**

**"Yeah. I have to go work in my room, too." Kihyun says and he walked off**

**"Yeah, don't hurry back." I say to him, and then I finally was alone 'Okay! Let's get this party list started.' I thought and I then went to sit on the couch so I can think 'If things go well... Should I bring Felix back here? Maybe Dad won't like him, or... he won't like him... Or worse, he could get along with Kihyun. Dude, stop! I'm not even dating him... Yet.' I thought and I shook my head and I stood up and I walked over to Kihyun's room, and I knocked on the door "Dude, come on, open up!" I call out**

**"Why?" He asked**

**"Because!" I yell**

**"Okay, okay..." He says and then partially opened the door "Thanks for giving me the Chock-O-Crisp." He thanked and I smiled**

**"That's what big sisters are for... sometimes..." I say and I saw he had scissors in his hand "What's with the scissors?" I ask him**

**"Can't tell you! It's a big secret! So don't come in!" He told me and I laughed**

**"Oh man! Damn, sounds pretty serious! Should I call an ambulance now, before it's too late?" I ask him and he laughed**

**"Maybe..." He says and I roll my eyes "All I can say is... Watch out for my costume in three days! This Halloween is gonna be awesome! Are you going to the party tonight? At Eric's house? Will Lyla be there?" He says and I sighed**

**"Yes, yes, yes, aaand no. You can't go. Teenagers only." I say to him**

**"I bet Lyla would let me go. She's way nicer to me than you..." He told me and I roll my eyes "Did she... ask about me?" He asked and I sighed dramatically**

**"I'm sorry, dude, she's cheating on you..." I say and that made him flustered**

**"Shut up! A-and I don't even care if I can't go... because... I have secret stuff to do... Alone!" He exclaimed and shut the door in my smiling face**

**"Of course you do." I say and I walk away and I walked over to the garage and I saw Dad working on a car, and I grabbed a blanket from a shelf in the storage room 'I'm sure Dad won't miss one blanket for the night...' I thought**

**"That you, Esperanza?" Dad asked me**

**"Yeah..." I say emotionless**

**""Yeah..." Don't get too excited, kid. You're making me nervous." He told me and I sighed, "Hey! Since you're creeping around up there, can you pass me the wrench in the top red drawer over there?" He asked me**

**"Sure!" I say and I went over to the drawer and I didn't see a wrench "Uuhh... There's no wrench here." I say to him**

**"Ahh, shoot! Must be somewhere else then... Take a look around. I know I left it nearby... It's a 16mm reversible flex wrench." He told me and I sigh**

**"Jeez... That was definitely my plan for tonight... So yeah..." I muttered to myself, and I went and grabbed a wrench that dad was talking about... well maybe "Hey! Did you get your English midterm back?" He asked me**

**"Uhh... Yeah... I got a B." I say to him**

**"A "B"?! But... you were so confident about that essay you wrote." He told me and I sighed**

**"Yeah, I think Ms. Calloway is just prejudiced against Vonnegut..." I tell him**

**"But Slaughterhouse Five is amazing!" Dad exclaimed and I sighed**

**"Hey, you don't gotta tell me! Tell her!" I exclaimed**

**"Next parent-teacher meeting... She's gettin' a piece of my mind. Prejudiced against Vonnegut..." Dad told me and I gave him the wrench**

**"Is that it?" I ask**

**"Hey, yes, that's the one! That was quick. So you did learn something from your old man after all..." He told me**

**"Yeah, yeah..." I say to him**

**"All right, just let me... tighten... this." He says and he got out from under the car "So. Finally decided to come and join your old man under the hood, huh?" He asked and I sighed**

**"Yeah, uh... sure..." I say**

**"I know, it's not your thing. But you gotta learn a trade. Art, athletics, engineering, I don't care... As long as you put your heart into it." He told me**

**"You always say that... But... for what?" I ask**

**"So you deadbeats can take care of me when I retire." He told me**

**"You'll never retire." I tell him and he sighed**

**"Someday. Then maybe back to México... Back to Puerto Lobos..." He told me**

**"I've heard this one before..." I say to him**

**"Hmm... I don't even know why I'm fixing you a sweet car for graduation." He told me and I sighed**

**"Come on... It's wicked... I'm just not used to driving..." I tell him**

**"You better get used to it. Or you'll be taking your date to prom on the Number 30 bus..." He told me and I scoffed**

**"Like I'm going on tons of dates... Not when Kihyun is cockblocking me over the whole time." I say**

**"He's fourteen. He doesn't even know what cockblocking is. He looks up to you, Esperanza. Try and help him... It's what family is for. Things are... kinda scary out there in this country right now." He told me and I nodded**

**"Yeah. Oh... uhhhhh... By the way..." I say and he laughed**

**"Ha! I was wondering how long it'd take. You need money for the party tonight, right?" He asked me and I sighed and nodded "Just be honest with me, no bullshit... Are you using this money to buy alcohol? Weed?" He asked me and I sighed... there is no point in lying to him**

**"Uhhhhh I mean... Yeah. Probably. But... we'll be partying at a house and... nobody is driving home. I swear." I say to him**

**"Well, everybody's gotta get home somehow. But yeah. You and Lyla better not get in any car with somebody who can't walk straight." He told me and he gave me 40 bucks**

**"Holy shit, forty bucks! Really?" I ask him**

**"Yeah. Why not. You did a good job on the lawn... Plus... I appreciate that you didn't lie to me." He says**

**"Thanks, dad." I say to him**

**"Just be careful. That's all I'm asking for, okay? I know what kind of crazy shit kids can get into..." He told me, did he party a lot**

**"When you were my age... did you party a lot?" I ask him and he laughed**

**"Sorry... What happens in México stays in México." He told me and I sighed "Now get outta here before I change my mind about that cash. And keep an eye on Kihyun while you're home. Would you?" He asked me and I nodded**

**"All right." I say and I was gonna walk out "Thanks, Dad!" I say but he had stopped me**

**"Hey hey hey! not so fast Essie-girl... Don't you think your papito deserves a hug?" He asked me, oh my god! Why the hell not? I walked over to him and hugged him "Okay, have fun. But... not too much." He told me and I nodded**

**"I won't. Promise!" I tell him and I walked to the door "Bye! Love ya!" I tell him**

**"I love you too, hija..." He tells me and I walk out of the garage 'I bet Dad had a pretty wild teenagehood, even though he won't tell.' I thought, and I went and got some food from the fridge and the cabinet, and the non booze.**

***ESPERANZA'S ROOM***

**I walk in my room, put my backpack down next to my desk, and I went over to my computer, and I hit up a Skype call with Lyla "Hola, lovergirl... Just give me a minute! Gee, where did I put the... Hold on! Okay, hi! Did you get everything on your hand-list?" She asked me and I nodded**

**"It's all in my backpack, yeah. Daddy hooked me up with some cash, so... we're set for the night. In case we need anything else..." I tell her**

**"Or if you and Felix need anything else...Ooh la la!" She says to me and I shook my head, as she sat down in her chair "Okay, serious talk! What are you going to say to Felix tonight?" She asked and I sigh, shit I forgot to practice**

**"I don't know... whatever. Do I need to practice?" I ask her**

**"I've seen you in action... Yes! You're totally into him, right?" She asked**

**"Duh, why do you think I'm freaking out? He's so... super-cool!" I exclaimed and she smiled**

**"You're super-cute. Just be yourself... That's why he's into you..." She says**

**"Esme! Esme!" I hear Kihyun yell and I then see Kihyun barge in my room covered in red stuff and wearing a skull mask, while he was holding a water bottle full of the red stuff "I'm done, look! I made zombie blood! It's... um... corn syrup and food coloring... Hey! Hi Lyla!" Kihyun says as he waved over to Lyla who waved back at him, and I groaned, and I stood up to escort him out**

**"Get out of my room, Kihyun." I demand**

**"I was just..." He starts**

**"Come on, man!" I exclaimed**

**"Just..." He trails off**

**"Just bugging the shit out of me again after I told you to knock? Yeah, I know." I say to him as I dragged him out of my room, and shut the door in his face and I walked back to my desk "Anyway..." I say**

**"Esme, you're an asshole! What's your problem?" Lyla asked me**

**"But--" I start but she cuts me off**

**"I want to see his zombie blood if you don't..." She says to me and I sighed**

**"Sorry, sorry... I'll make it up to him... He knows I can be a dick... I'm just stressed out about tonight..." I say to her and she scoffed**

**"Oh please... We are gonna have so much fun! Maybe tonight's the night..." She says and I laugh**

**"Don't jinx me..." I tell her and she scoffed**

**"Jinx? I'm your lucky charm, bitch." She snapped and I smile**

**"Okay... So when are you coming over?" I ask her**

**"I just have to hit up the Momster for the car keys and... hope she doesn't make me lie too much about the party... I'm already in trouble from last time..." She says and I scoffed**

**"This time, don't get caught!" I tell her**

**"Oooh shit. Felix just posted his outfit for tonight!" Lyla says to me**

**"What?" I ask her**

**"On his wall. You should check it up, it might... get your attention." She told me and I check his wall, and I saw that he had his hair dyed like pinkish blondish color**

**"Woah! His hair!" I exclaimed**

**""Woah" indeed. I told you he was super into you, man." She told me**

**"What's his profile picture got to do with me?" I ask**

**"Ho, you will see..." She told me and I put ' <3' as the comment**

**"Hahaha. I see you, Esme. Should we set the wedding date now?" She asked me**

**"Hey come on! It's just a heart. I like his hair, okay? No big deal." I say to her**

**"Suuuuure..." She told me**

**"Leave me alone! I'll call my dad!" I hear Kihyun yell, and I look out my window, to see Kihyun and Brett arguing... more like Brett fucking with him... shit**

**"Hold on, okay? Something's going on outside..." I say to Lyla**

**"What do you mean? Hey!" She exclaimed as I stood up from my chair and I ran outside**

***CONFRONTATION WITH BRETT***

**I see Brett holding on to Kihyun's arm and I ran over to them "Hey! Don't ever touch my brother!" I yell as I shove Brett away "You hear me, Brett?" I ask him**

**"Fuck you, Diaz! He got his fake blood shit all over my shirt... Look!" Brett exclaimed and I roll my eyes**

**"I told you it was an accident! You better leave us alone!" Kihyun yelled and Brett went to reach out to grab Kihyun but I stepped in front of Kihyun**

**"Oh yeah, go hide in your dad's garage! Pussies! You think you own the block!" He exclaimed and I move Kihyun behind me**

**"Dude, step back! He didn't mean it, he's a fucking kid!" I argue**

**"He's a fucking retard!" Brett exclaimed and I felt my blood boil**

**"What... What did you just say?" I ask as I stepped in front of him**

**"You heard me, bitch..." He says to me**

**"Don't you ever touch him again!" I yell**

**"Or what? You gonna get your daddy?" He asked me and I scoffed**

**"Hey asshole! I don't need him, to protect me from you!" I yell and he shoved me back**

**"Oh? You wanna go?!" He asked me and I pushed him back as well**

**"Oh yeah, motherfucker?!" I exclaimed**

**"Then go back to your own country." He says and I threw a punch at him and I got him right in the face**

**"Woah... Esme! You hit him!" Kihyun exclaimed**

**"Get inside! Now!" I tell him**

**"Esme!" Kihyun yells and Brett went to tackle me by the legs**

**"You're dead meat, bitch!" Brett yells and I punched him in the back to get him off of me, which he did, then I punched him in the face again "You and your whole fucking family are going to jail! Losers!" He yelled and I pushed him back and he landed on a rock on the ground, then I hear a siren... shit!**

**"What... What's going on?" Kihyun asked and I went over to Brett who was unresponsive... fuck!**

**"Oh fuck me... Kihyun, get over here!" I say to Kihyun**

**"Esme, is he hurt?" Kihyun asked me and I then see this officer get out of his car and walks over to us**

**"Okay... Okay, step away! Now!" The officer exclaimed**

**"Calm down, officer." I say calmly**

**"Shut up! And step back!" He yelled and me and Kihyun back up, then the officer pulled his gun out**

**"On the ground, NOW!" The officer yelled**

**"Hey, wait... This guy was... beating up my little brother!" I yell**

**"He started it!" Kihyun yelled**

**"On the ground! NOW! Hands behind your head!" The officer yelled and we began to lower ourselves with our hands up**

**"Esme!" Kihyun called out to me**

**"This is fucking bullshit!" I exclaimed as I get down on the ground**

**"Esperanza, what's happening?" I hear Dad ask**

**"Get on the ground, sir!" The officer yelled at dad**

**"Dad! We didn't do anything, I swear..." I tell him**

**"Esperanza, be quiet... Officer, listen..." Dad says**

**"Shut up!" The officer yelled at me**

**"I'm sorry, dad!" I exclaimed**

**"Daddy, I want to go home." Kihyun says**

**"Be quiet!" Dad told us "They're good kids, officer." Dad told the officer**

**"Don't move!" The officer told Dad**

**"I'm sure they didn't do anything." Dad told him**

**"I said don't move!" The officer yelled again**

**"Stop this." Kihyun begged**

**"We didn't do anything...!" I exclaimed**

**"Kihyun, it's gonna be alright." Dad told Kihyun**

**"On the ground!" The officer yelled and then he shot his gun and it hit dad and he fell to the ground**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kihyun yelled and then all of a sudden I blacked out**

**I woke up to see everything ripped apart, a utility pole is at a 30° angle, Brett is still on the ground, rocks and debris litter the road. I then see a police car that was on fire**

**"Holy shit." I muttered, and I look over to see Dad "Oh fuck!" I yell and I ran over to him, as I saw him lying on the ground dead with blood covering his chest "No way! No..." I cry, and I look over to see Kihyun and I ran over to him "Kihyun! Hey, come on!" I yelled to him, and I slap him on his cheek for a reaction, but nothing "Kihyun! Come on! We gotta go! Now!" I yell and I picked him up and I carried him over to the porch, and I grabbed my backpack, and I pick Kihyun up again, and I hear police sirens... shit, and I ran off with Kihyun in my arms, before the police cars showed.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of LIFE IS STRANGE 2!!!**

**I honestly wanted to do this one before, Before The Storm, because I like this story sooooo much better!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
